starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Knights of Tyrador
|fgcolor= |image=Tyrador SC2Decal.JPG |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Terran |type=Planetary defense force/militia |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Dominion :Tyrador IX |strength=Planetary garrison augmented by mercenaries |special_units= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Knights of Tyrador are a militia and security force assigned to protect the planet of Tyrador IX, as well as to serve security and amusement to its high end tourists and residents.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Collections Tab: Skins. July 19, 2017 Overview ]] The Knights of Tyrador are known for their chrome and platinum sheen to their units. While many are reinforced for practical reasons, much more effort is made to make their units look good for Tyrador IX's clientele and customers. Many of their machines have have coatings made to maximize gleam and scratchproofing. Their hellions were designed in collaboration with fashion designer JJ Hyun. While the Knights of Tyrador's job is security, many of their duties are to amuse the guests of Tyrador IX. Some are used in amusement parks for fireworks, have enhanced thrusters and floodlights which hamper them in combat, and enhanced weight. Their trained medivac dropship pilots are experienced, but mostly focus on rescuing tourists in yacht accidents. Dignitaries above a certain rank who visit the planet are greeted to a ten round salute from their siege tanks. Many of the Knights of Tyrador are grizzled veteran mercenaries, drawn to the planet by the prospect of an easy posting and generous pay. History The Battle of Tyrador IX At some point following the End War, Tyrador IX was invaded by an enslaved brood of zerg controlled by the Cerberus Program. A Tyradorian reaper, who was taking the long way back to base to avoid a dust storm, first spotted the invasion force. The Cerebrus attack focused on New Canaan, and the defenders mistook the mechanized headlights of their hydralisks for that of dune buggies. Much of the Knight's banshees were destroyed in the first wave of Cerberus's attack, as ravagers punctured holes in their defensive line. One banshee was able to kill three ultralisks before being shot down. Many of the Knight's vikings were taken down by flocks of mutalisks. As New Canaan seemed on the verge of falling, a high altitude Knight raven detected a mass of stone ships in orbit belonging to the Ihan-rii protoss. The Knights sent a Behemoth-class battlecruiser to meet with their oracles and request aid. The Ihan-rii blindsided the Cerberus zerg, blasting into their ranks with their warfleet. Notes *A Tyrador skinset was made available in the BlizzCon 2019 War Chest.2019-08-15, StarCraft II - War Chest Season 5 Preview. Battle.net, accessed on 2019-08-15 *The Knights of Tyrador symbol is a tribute to the logo of the competitive StarCraft II team and community hub TeamLiquid. *The Knights of Tyrador are possibly a successor to the Tyrador IX Colonial Militia, who protected the planet under the reign of the Terran Confederacy.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. References Category:Police forces Category:Terran mercenary organizations Category:Dominion Armed Forces